


Можно зарезервировать место в твоей жизни?

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, M/M, Prequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к фику "Шесть с половиной тысяч миль до счастья"</p><p>"Шота, в отличие от него самого, никогда и не стремился к каким-то высотам. Ему было достаточно получать от происходящего удовольствие, и Рёта всегда уважал в нем эту черту. Но всё же, несмотря на это, когда перед ним встал вопрос о поиске сотрудника на роль личного помощника, с самого начала в его мыслях была только одна-единственная кандидатура".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можно зарезервировать место в твоей жизни?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/gifts).



Рёта вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь, и поспешно свернул окно браузера. Конечно, он не собирался делать из пришедшей ему идеи секрет, но хотел еще немного подождать.

— Ты чего такой странный? Что-то случилось?

Шота озадаченно смотрел на него, остановившись на пороге, и Рёта быстро прикинул в голове все варианты. Собственно, а почему бы и нет?.. Смысла тянуть не было, да и от него все равно теперь не отстанут, пока не выудят всю правду.

— Хм, скажи... А что ты думаешь об общей квартире?

На несколько секунд в кабинете повисла тишина, прервавшаяся звуком захлопнутой двери. Еще какое-то время Шота растерянно стоял, не двигаясь с места, но затем все же собрался с мыслями.

— Ты это серьезно? Неужели надоело делать крюк до моего дома по дороге на работу? — вернув себе прежние самообладание и самоуверенность, хмыкнул он.

— Можно сказать и так, — рассмеялся Рёта. — К тому же я получу уникальную возможность загружать тебя работой не только в офисе, но и дома.

Шота фыркнул и, подойдя, сел на край стола своего начальника.

— Просто признай, что хочешь снова пить по утрам нормальный кофе.

Доля правды в этом действительно была. Рёта на самом деле немного скучал по тому времени, когда Шота баловал его каждое утро свежесваренным кофе. Пусть это и стоило лишних полчаса времени по дороге на работу.

~~~

Это кафе, хоть и находилось в центре города, не пользовалось большой популярностью у посетителей, но тот, кто хотел, хорошо знал это место. К числу таких людей относился и Миядате Рёта. Он открыл дверь, отчего колокольчик над входом звонко зазвенел, и сел за один из многочисленных свободных в этот час столиков. С этого места открывался прекрасный вид на барную стойку, за которой официант как раз вставил холдер в кофемашину и теперь взбивал молоко, чтобы буквально через пару минут поставить перед Рётой горячий напиток.

— Извините за ожидание.

— Скажи мне, Шота, ты когда-нибудь дашь мне самому сделать заказ?

— Нет, — тот невозмутимо улыбнулся в ответ, — потому что я знаю твои предпочтения лучше, чем ты сам.

Рёте ничего не оставалось, кроме как хмыкнуть, подтверждая эти слова, и отложить в сторону последний номер "Nikkei Business".

— И вообще, просто скажи, что не завтракаешь дома, потому что тебе скучно делать это в одиночестве.

— Если мне кто-нибудь, — он выразительно посмотрел на Шоту, — кто обещает это уже несколько лет, наконец подарит кофеварку, я буду избавлен от необходимости тащиться сюда с утра пораньше.

— В таком случае ты же понимаешь, что подарка тебе не видать? — рассмеялся Шота и направился к только что вошедшему посетителю.

Рёта улыбнулся в cвой капучино и за неимением лучшего принялся наблюдать за чужой работой. По утрам, до прихода коллег, Шота был полноправным хозяином заведения и явно получал от этого удовольствие. И это волей-неволей подрывало уверенность Рёты в том, что ему не ответят отказом. Вздохнув, он допил кофе, убрал журнал в портфель и, жестом подозвав к себе Шоту, положил на стол несколько монет.

— Ну так... Ты подумал над моим предложением?

Шота ответил на пытливый взгляд не менее пристальным, сложил руки на груди и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Давай уточним. Ты хочешь, чтобы я променял вот это всё, — он обвел взглядом кафе, — благодарных посетителей, свободу самовыражения и источник хорошего настроения на безвылазное сидение в офисе, дресс-код и унылую работу с бумажками?

Рёта с досадой поморщился, понимая, что тот прав: это его такая жизнь устраивала, а Шота... Он другой. Всегда таким был и до сих пор остается. Рёта и сам видел, как тому нравилась эта работа, пусть она и совершенно не соответствовала выпускнику Токийского столичного университета. Но Шота, в отличие от него самого, никогда и не стремился к каким-то высотам. Ему было достаточно получать от происходящего удовольствие, и Рёта всегда уважал в нем эту черту. Но всё же, несмотря на это, когда перед ним встал вопрос о поиске сотрудника на роль личного помощника, с самого начала в его мыслях была только одна-единственная кандидатура.

— Ну... — уже куда менее уверенно протянул он, — в общих чертах — да.

— Тогда я согласен.

Рёта удивленно моргнул, когда на лице Шоты снова появилась широкая улыбка, и на всякий случай переспросил:

— Согласен?

— Ну да. А почему бы и нет. Получать деньги за то, что буду помогать тебе — когда мне еще такое предложат?

Рёта рассмеялся и встал из-за стола.

— Ты слишком меркантилен для простого официанта.

— И бармена, — добавил Шота.

— И бармена. Я позвоню вечером, — Рёта бросил взгляд на часы и взял портфель. — И я рад, что ты согласился.

— Просто признай, что ты без меня никуда, — отсалютовал ему Шота и принялся собирать грязную посуду.

Рёта покачал головой и вышел из кафе. Он не видел необходимости в том, чтобы признавать и без того очевидные вещи.

***

Когда его вызов сбросили через несколько гудков, Рёта не стал перезванивать, а просто убрал телефон в карман и удобнее устроился в кресле, прикрыв глаза и постукивая пальцами по рулю. Ему, пригревшемуся на утреннем, но уже ярком солнце, было лень двигаться, даже когда слева от него открыли дверь салона.

— Мог бы не звонить, а просто посигналить.

Рёта потянулся, завел машину и, только тронувшись с места, ответил:

— Будь ты девушкой, которую я вез на свидание, я обязательно именно так бы и поступил. Сожалею, но — ты всего лишь мой подчиненный, которого я подвожу на работу.

— О, правда? — хмыкнул Шота и достал из бардачка свои солнцезащитные очки. — И всех ли подчиненных вы подвозите на работу, Миядате-сан?

— Исключительно тех, которые отличаются особой непунктуальностью и способностью проспать пять будильников.

— Тогда я спокоен, — Шота довольно улыбнулся и вставил свой айпод в разъем магнитолы, — я — единственный кандидат.

Очередной перекресток на их пути позволил Рёте повернуться к своему новоявленному помощнику и, сохраняя максимально серьезное выражение лица, предупредить:

— Будешь халатно относиться к обязанностям — будешь работать за еду.

— Что, и всё? — недовольно протянул тот. — Никаких альтернатив? Я могу еще...

— Нет.

— Но...

— Нет. И переключи уже своих корейцев.

Шота надулся, но всё же выполнил требование, и Рёта бросил на него мимолетный взгляд. Он прекрасно знал, что на самом деле тот волновался, как сам Шота знал, что Рёта прекрасно это видит. И они оба знали, что даже родителей им обмануть легче, чем друг друга. Иногда, особенно в детстве во время ссор, это жутко раздражало: ни одному не удавалось скрыть свои чувства и обиду, и сколько бы раз ни звучало брошенное в запале "Исчезни из моей жизни!", столько же раз всё заканчивалось сбитыми костяшками и слезами примирения.

— Приехали.

Рёта въехал на парковку и, плавно затормозив и заглушив двигатель, толкнул Шоту в плечо.

— Готов?

Ответом ему была беззаботная солнечная улыбка.

***

Шота с любопытством рассматривал здание, в которое они зашли. Оно мало чем отличалось от любых других бизнес-центров, и таблички около лифтов с названиями фирм и номерами этажей явно свидетельствовали о том, что арендаторов здесь много.

— Ну что сказать... Ты определенно неплохо устроился, — вынес он вердикт, когда за ними закрылись двери лифта.

— Зато тебя я, кажется, вижу в костюме первый раз со времен стажировки, — хмыкнул Рёта, внимательно оглядев его с ног до головы.

— Хочешь сказать, мне не идет?

— Просто... странно. Но даже не думай избежать дресс-кода. Ты в каком-то смысле лицо компании, так что придется соответствовать.

— Что ты имеешь в... — напрягся Шота, глядя на стол, около которого они остановились. — И почему это так напоминает приемную секретаря?..

Рёта всё же не выдержал и рассмеялся над выражением его лица. При этом он сильно подозревал, что от перспективы быть побитым его спасало только служебное положение. Но это еще не означало, что он не огребёт вечером, когда они уйдут с работы.

— Не переживай, — он в конце концов сжалился над Шотой и ободряюще похлопал его по спине. — Никто не собирается заставлять тебя выполнять секретарские обязанности на всю фирму. И уж тем более, никто не в праве отдавать тебе распоряжения, кроме меня. Всё, как я и обещал: ты занимаешься только моими делами и вникаешь только в мою работу. Ничего лишнего. Пойдем, я проведу небольшую экскурсию.

Может, это и было странно, но только сейчас, водя Шоту по этажу и объясняя, где чей кабинет, где находится кухня и как пользоваться ксероксом, Рёта как никогда ясно понимал, насколько ему дорого это место. И пусть по сравнению с другими, более успешными, их фирма была еще довольно молодой, только от них зависел её дальнейший рост.

— У меня есть мечта, — признался он, когда они вернулись обратно к его кабинету. — Я хочу собрать в штате людей, для которых работа и ее результат были бы важнее денег. Не смейся, — Рёта чуть нахмурился, заметив улыбку на губах Шоты, — я понимаю, что кажусь сейчас самым настоящим идиотом-идеалистом, но я верю, что такие действительно есть. Если хоть для кто-нибудь из сотрудников детище шефа будет значить столько же, сколько и для нас, я буду счастлив.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему именно ты получил должность заместителя директора, — пробормотал Шота и проследовал за Рётой в кабинет. — Вау... Стильненько.

Кабинет был небольшим, и в нем не было ровным счётом ничего лишнего: рабочий стол с компьютером и креслом, слева от него — черный кожаный диван и несколько шкафов и полок вдоль другой стены. Никаких ярких цветов, всё строго и со вкусом, но при этом... уютно.

— Тот шкаф, около которого ты стоишь, — бросил Рёта и повесил пиджак на спинку кресла, — открой дверцу. В общем, у тебя есть весь сегодняшний день, — он ухмыльнулся, заметив, как округлились глаза Шоты, — чтобы изучить эту документацию и вникнуть в суть того, кто, чем и как занимается. Закончишь с этим, перейдешь к следующей полке, там текущие проекты, в курсе которых тебе тоже желательно быть. А потом...

— Еще ведь не поздно отказаться, правда? — Шота сглотнул. — Никакие же бумаги пока не подписаны, я официально здесь еще не работаю...

Рёта, оставив попытки и дальше сдерживать смех, подошел к так и застывшему около шкафа Шоте, взял его за плечи и подвел к своему рабочему столу.

— Успокойся, — он заставил его опуститься в свое кресло и открыл одну из папок на компьютере, — пока что всё, что тебе нужно знать — здесь. Для начала. Я введу в курс дела, так что не дрейфь. Хотя вон те бумаги, — Рёта указал пальцем себе за спину, — тоже будут тебя ждать. Но как-нибудь в другой раз.

— И на том спасибо, — ехидно заметил Шота, и Рёта улыбнулся.

— Я бы не предложил эту работу именно тебе, если бы не знал, что ты справишься.

Он не врал. Возможно, попробуй Шота получить подобную должность в какой-нибудь другой фирме и пройти собеседование, его бы и не взяли. Он никогда не производил впечатление серьезного, ответственного человека, и Рёта даже пытался несколько раз объяснить ему, что если он хочет хорошо устроиться в жизни, надо работать над собственным имиджем, но тот только отмахивался. "Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не пропаду", — этим заканчивались все их разговоры, и в итоге Рёта оставил его в покое. В конце концов, Шота действительно относился к тому типу людей, которые идут по жизни легко и способны выкрутиться из любой ситуации. Но у него было и кое-что еще. У него был потенциал. И Рёта не собирался так просто сдаваться, не попробовав помочь ему его реализовать.  
И сейчас, глядя на Шоту, сидящего за его рабочим столом и сосредоточенно изучающего предоставленные ему материалы, он испытывал нечто, похожее на умиротворение. Возможно, это было счастье.

***

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отметить твой первый рабочий день? — Рёта бросил взгляд на часы, показывающие начало восьмого, и сжалился над Шотой, чьи глаза сразу же коварно заблестели.

— Более чем положительно. Только вот если думаешь, что отделаешься всего лишь походом в какое-нибудь кафе, то ты заблуждаешься. После всего этого, — он обвел взглядом заваленный всем, чем только можно, стол, — я заслужил минимум тобой лично приготовленный ужин.

— Вымогатель, — хмыкнул Рёта и, сложив часть бумаг в папку, убрал её в портфель. — Но с тебя в таком случае завтрак.

— Это можно расценивать как приглашение остаться на ночь?

Шота подал ему ключи от машины и погасил в кабинете свет.

— А то я тебя не знаю, — Рёта фыркнул и вручил ему свой портфель, чтобы застегнуть пиджак. — Даже при всём желании у меня бы не получилось выставить тебя из квартиры.

— А то я тебя не знаю, — парировал Шота. — У тебя этого желания никогда и не было.

Рёта вернул ему кривую усмешку и направился к лифтам. Им надо было еще заехать в магазин.

***

Оказавшись наконец в квартире, Рёта облегченно вздохнул. Конечно же, по дороге домой им повезло встать в пробку из машин точно таких же автомобилистов, которые точно так же ехали домой, мечтая о горячем ужине. Только вряд ли у всех них в квартире вечером было так же тихо, как в его собственной. Конечно, порой он бывал только рад возможности отдохнуть от болтовни Шоты, но сейчас лишь радовался, что тот настоял на ужине дома.

Пока он доставал продукты, Шота успел уже переодеться в футболку и штаны, которые предусмотрительно уже давно не забирал из этой квартиры, и теперь стоял, прислонившись к столу и скрестив руки на груди.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — поинтересовался Рёта, не отрываясь от своего занятия: он как раз заканчивал промывать рис.

— А ты ждешь от меня каких-то других действий? — вкрадчиво протянул Шота и хитро улыбнулся.

— Именно, — Рёта включил рисоварку, подошел ближе и оперся рукой на стол позади него. — Не догадываешься?

Он усмехнулся, глядя, как недоверчивость на лице Шоты сменяется удивлением, и только потом взял со стола овощи и протянул ему.

— Порежь пока перец и имбирь, будь добр.

Шота несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем до него дошел смысл обращенных к нему слов, и с чувством стукнул его по руке.

— Придурок.

— Ты же не думал, что я буду всё делать один? К тому же, вдвоем скорее управимся, — и он вернулся к оставленной без внимания рыбе.

— Может, мне нравится наблюдать... — пробормотал себе под нос Шота, но послушно взял нож. В конце концов, есть им обоим действительно хотелось, а готовить вдвоем было на самом деле быстрее. И — можно было себе в этом признаться — намного приятнее.

Они закончили с приготовлением ужина действительно довольно быстро, и теперь сидели в гостиной, давно уже служащей одновременно и столовой. Ненадолго отлучившись на кухню, Рёта вернулся обратно с двумя банками пива, и Шота одарил его удивленно-заинтересованным взглядом.

— Кто-то хотел праздновать, разве нет? Или ты ждал вино и белую скатерть? — он упал рядом на диван и протянул одну из банок.

— Как ты говорил? Будь я девушкой, которую ты вез на свидание... — он насмешливо фыркнул и с наслаждением сделал глоток. — Но я всего лишь твой подчиненный, так что меня всё устраивает, — и в доказательство своих слов он отправил в рот кусок рыбы и зажмурился от удовольствия. — Ты меня кормишь, не выгоняешь ночью, а теперь еще и платишь зарплату. О чем еще можно мечтать?

Рёта согласно хмыкнул и тоже принялся за еду.

— Серьезно, я не верю, что с той должностью, которую ты фактически подарил мне, не справилась бы какая-нибудь миниатюрная красавица. Конечно, при условии, что она еще и умница, — подумав, добавил Шота.

Рёта, не выпуская банку из рук, откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

— А меня тоже все устраивает. И я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь другой занимал твоё место. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Он не смотрел на Шоту, но слышал звук, который издавали его палочки при соприкосновении с тарелкой и который прервался на пару секунд. Говорить вот так, не глядя в глаза, было легко. Но открывать их было отчего-то неловко.

— Встаем завтра в семь. У тебя встреча с утра с... с кем-то, — глаза открыть всё же пришлось, хотя бы для того, чтобы недоверчиво уставиться на Шоту, который смущенно замолчал. — Ну... по крайней мере я помню, что она у тебя есть. Уже круто, правда? — и он заискивающе улыбнулся.

— О да, прогресс прям на лицо, — Рёта хмыкнул и вернулся в прежнее положение, намереваясь всё же закончить свой ужин. — Но ты же понимаешь, что едешь со мной?

Тяжкий вздох был ему ответом.

***

— Я устал, — Рёта закрыл за собой дверь кабинета и упал на стул. — Ненавижу подобных несговорчивых типов.

На часах не было еще и двенадцати, а он чувствовал себя уже выжатым донельзя и при этом подозревал, что Шоте, который хоть и ничего и не делал, а только слушал, с непривычки пришлось ещё тяжелее. Но даже если и так, тот этого не показывал и держался на удивление бодро. Честно сказать, Рёта ожидал прямо противоположного.

— Будут какие-то приказания, шеф?

Он подумал и кивнул.

— Кофе. И можешь быть пока свободен.

— Будет сделано.

И только когда Шота вышел из кабинета, Рёта осознал, что забыл еще об одной встрече.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал он и потянулся за телефоном. Конечно, сообщать о смене планов за полчаса до назначенного времени было не очень хорошо, но он надеялся, что его поймут и простят.

— Да?

— Привет. Слушай, тут такое дело... Я сегодня совсем замотался и забыл, что мы с тобой договорились пересечься. Извини.

— Рёта! — судя по всему, его жалобный тон не сработал. Но затем в трубке раздался вздох, заглушенный шумом не то улицы, не то транспорта, и наконец над ним сжалились. — Хорошо, что ж с тобой поделаешь, раз ты у нас такой занятой... Хочешь, я могу подъехать к тебе в офис? Мне даже ближе будет.

— Правда? — радостно воскликнул он и, сияя улыбкой, обернулся к как раз вернувшемуся с кофе Шоте, жестом показывая, чтобы тот пока не уходил. — Ты чудо, я тебя обожаю! Тогда позвони, как подъедешь, хорошо? Тебя встретят на проходной.

Рёта закончил разговор и, довольный, положил трубку. По кабинету разносился аромат кофе, и день определенно налаживался.

— И кто же тебя так осчастливил? — поинтересовался Шота, вопросительно глядя на него. Рёта поспешил пододвинуть к себе кофе, чтобы он случайно (ну, вдруг) не оказался на его костюме.

— Ты очень вовремя. В ближайшие полчаса приедет Асука. Сможешь спуститься вниз и забрать у нее деньги, которые она должна мне передать? И нечего так смотреть. Она брала их в долг пару месяцев назад. Мы сегодня договаривались с ней встретиться, но я совершенно забыл.

— И она согласилась приехать к тебе? — Шота завистливо вздохнул. — Мне б такую сестру, как твои девочки.

Рёта сделал глоток и сочувствующе взглянул на него.

— Что на этот раз?

— Да ничего необычного, — поморщился Шота, — просто мелкая опять поругалась с матерью. А Асуку-чан я увидеть буду только рад.

— Спасибо. Я скажу тебе, когда она подойдет.

Но вот чего Рёта не ожидал, отправляя Шоту встретить сестру, так это звонка спустя буквально пять минут после его ухода.

— Что такое? — озадаченно поинтересовался он. Вряд ли могли возникнуть какие-то проблемы. Ну не застрял же Шота в лифте, право слово?

— Если я правильно помню твое расписание, у тебя скоро обед и никаких срочных дел до этого. Так что давай спускайся и пошли поедим. Готов спорить, ты умираешь с голоду.

Пожалуй, подумал Рёта, закрывая кабинет, он всё же не ошибся с выбором помощника.

***

Спустя пятнадцать минут они втроем сидели в небольшом семейном ресторанчике неподалеку и ждали свой заказ.

— А теперь, может быть, кто-то из вас объяснит, чего вы вдруг спелись за моей спиной? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Рёта, наблюдая, как переглядываются двое сидящих рядом с ним.

— То есть, желание увидеть своего вечно занятого брата — это преступление? — вопросительно взглянула на него Асука. — Настолько занятого, что если бы я сегодня волей случая не приехала к тебе и не встретила Шоту-куна, ты бы даже не рассказал, что вы теперь работаете вместе!

Рёта закатил глаза.

— Не преувеличивай. К тому же, он работает у меня всего второй день.

— И уже так хорошо изучил твое расписание, что знает, когда у тебя есть время сходить пообедать.

— Так это была его идея? — и оба представителя семьи Миядате повернулись к Шоте. Тот осторожно кивнул.

— Эээ... Типа того. Во-первых, — он загнул один палец, — после насыщенной программы с утра мы оба уже проголодались. Во-вторых, ты всё равно обещал сестре встретиться, а в-третьих, я тоже уже не помню, когда последний раз видел Асуку-чан. Так что не вижу никаких препятствий для совместного обеда.

— Хорошо-хорошо, убедил, — рассмеялся Рёта и поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Но я рада, что Шота-кун теперь будет работать рядом с тобой. Хоть кто-то за тобой присмотрит.

— Эй! — возмущенно повернулся к сестре Рёта. — По-моему, это именно за ним нужен глаз да глаз.

— И тем не менее, он единственный, кто как-то может повлиять на тебя, — пожала плечами Асука и взяла в руки палочки. — Так что теперь я спокойна, что ты в надежных руках. По крайней мере, есть, кому напомнить тебе про обед. Мама будет счастлива.

Рёта вздохнул и обреченно покачал головой. И как так каждый раз выходило, что его младшая сестра говорила что-нибудь такое, что он начинал сомневаться в своем старшинстве?

Он пнул под столом Шоту, который выглядел слишком уж довольным, и принялся за обед. А по возвращении в офис он загрузит своего настолько гениального помощника бумажной работой. В качестве профилактики. Дабы случайно не зазнался.

И кое в чем сестра была права: не мешало бы рассказать маме — теперь, когда это перестало быть только планами и словами и Шоту оформили официально.

Конечно, вряд ли всё будет гладко, они наверняка будут спорить чаще обычного, и он, скорее всего, сделает Шоте пару выговоров, но всё же Рёта надеялся, что они проработают вместе достаточно долго.

~~~

— Кстати, — вспомнил Шота, который из-за слов Рёты о квартире едва не забыл, зачем приходил. — Сегодня было собеседование с потенциальным бухгалтером. Судя по всему, кандидатуру одобрили. Зовут Абе Рёхей. Вроде ничего так парень, думаю, сработаемся.

Он встал со стола и направился к двери.

— Ты так и не ответил, — заметил Рёта, не глядя на него. Шота повернул ручку и едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, сейчас моя зарплата позволяет мне снимать собственное жилье. Так что почему бы и нет?

Рёта кивнул и снова открыл браузер. Подробности они смогут обсудить и дома, а пока что он рассчитывал уже к концу дня показать несколько подходящих вариантов.


End file.
